


Anger

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): C. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Anger

Y/N tries to walk past him, but he grips her arm tight. “Don’t leave, not now.”

She scoffs, “why so we can argue again and again?”

Kells tightens his grip, moving so he’s in front her. A mixture of anger and lust in his eyes. “I’m done arguing with you.” She tries to yank her arm out his grip, but it only tightens, close to be painful. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”

Y/N shakes her head, “I’m not fucking you right now.” While she undeniably was turned on by the tight grip he had on her arm and the way he was looming over her, the anger she had was stronger than the arousal.

“Why? So you can go fuck some other guy?” He practically shouts, letting go of her arm.

Y/N laughs, “this is the fucking problem you have. The thing that constantly is making us argue, your jealousy problem. I want to leave so I can crash at a friend’s house until the anger is gone.” She takes a step forward, “I’m not going out to fuck some other guy. I want you and only you.”

“Prove it.”

Y/N looks into his eyes, not breaking eye contact as she unbuttons her shirt and then takes off her bra. Kicking off her shoes, she pulls down her pants and underwear.

She takes a few steps forward until her bare chest is brushing against his covered one. “I want you, and only you.” As she speaks, she takes his dominant hand and guides it to her core. A small moan leaving her at the feeling of his fingers.

She clutches at his wrist as he starts to move his fingers. “Love how you’re always so wet for me.” Kells mutters as he starts to move them backwards. Pulling his hand away, he doesn’t give her a chance to make a noise of protest as he pushes her onto the bed.

Both of his hands working to undo his belt and then shoving his jeans and underwear down just enough that he’s fully out.

Kells doesn’t bother reaching for a condom in his back pocket. He aligns himself with her entrance. And then pushes into her. The feeling of her warm, tight walls wrapped around him with nothing in between, already having him close to cumming.

Y/N moans at the feeling of him fully in her. Nails digging into his back as he starts to the thrust. One of his hands reaches in between their bodies, he places his hand on her stomach, thumb stretching to apply pressure to her clit.

“Fuck.” She moans, clenching around his cock.

The tightening of her walls around him, makes him groan. “You do that again and I’m going to bust.” Kells warns her, trying his hardest not to cum before she does.

She smirks, purposely clenching around him, which makes his hips stutter to stop as he releases into her.

Another moan leaves her as she feels him cum inside her and the thumb on her clit starts to rub circles.

“C’mon baby, cum for me. Don’t you want to be a good girl? Cum all over my dick.” Kells says, his thumb moving in fast circles.

Her hands that had been clutching at his shoulders, move to the sheets. Grabbing them as her orgasm hits her.


End file.
